project_enisfandomcom-20200215-history
F.A.P Frigates
=Frigates= Itano Class Originally a deep-space scout craft, later modified into a frontline combat vessel. Designed for self-sufficiency at long distances from main fleet, bases, etc. The lower half of the frigate is designed to mount interchangeable modules, designed to supplement the base design of the frigate. An older class of vessel, it is still the most numerous in the Navy because of its cheap cost and high reliability. However, it is completely outclassed by the Lion Empire's mecha and is easily destroyed by them. It's not uncommon for a fleet to lose it's entire complement of Itano's in a single battle, and so this frigate has been relegated to support and garrison duties. A replacement, the Knight-class frigate, is currently in testing. Weapons and Equipment *'Rail Cannon, Light:' The main weapon of the Federation of Allied Planets, it is a kinetic weapon that fires an explosive projectile at a fraction of the speed of light. *'Missile Pods:' A support weapon commonly found on smaller starships that cannot support missile launchers. Each pod carries nine missiles, which can be fired in sequence or collectively. *'CIWS Autocannon turrets:' Close-In-Weapon-System designed to protect a starship from missile weapons and strike craft. Also capable of damaging small starships. Optional Equipment *'Carrier Module:' Capable of carrying multiple strike craft of various sizes, the carrier module is common in small patrol fleets for the extra versatility it provides. Recently, versions capable of maintaining and launching single mecha have been developed. *'Missile Module:' The most common of the Itano modules, the Missile module effectively doubles the firepower of the frigate by providing an additional 48, single-use missile pods. *'Torpedo Module:' Common in large-scale battlefleet operations, torpedo modules allow Itano frigates to fire a sequence of six heavy fusion torpedoes, greatly increasing its offensive firepower. *'Sensor Module:' A universal sensor module, with all manner of detectors. *'Command Module:' The rarest of the Itano modules, the Command module is outfitted with four CIWS turrets to protect its armored combat information center. Used only in small patrol and garrison fleets to supplant the place of larger command vessels. Leonidas Class Developed at the same time as the Hercules and Odysseus class vessels, this frigate was designed to serve as a short-range interceptor, protecting larger ships from attack craft, torpedoes and missiles by bolstering their arsenals of intercepting weapons. It lacks the long-range fire power and support capabilities of the Itano and does not operate well on its own. Though it performs its job adequately, it is relatively unpopular within the fleet and was in the process of being phased out when the threat of the Lion Empire materialized. Its ability to throw up a "wall of fire" rendered it useful in keeping mecha away from FAP capital vessels, bringing it back to the frontlines. However, against the mecha of the Lion Empire these frigates suffer from a horrific attrition rate, with four in ten destroyed in every fleet engagement. A flurry of upgrade programs is underway at all major shipyards to up-armor and improve their performance while massive orders are placed for new vessels to keep up with the Federation's losses. Weapons and Equipment *'Missile Launcher:' *'CIWS Autocannon turrets:' Strike Craft Complement None. =Destroyers= Rushmore Class Workhorse of the FAP fleet, the Rushmore tends to be used individually or in three-ship patrol squadrons or in large groups as the primary combatants in a battlefleet. They have also served as command ships in system patrol fleets, anti-piracy operations and deep-space exploration fleets. In all functions, they tend to be supported by the older Itano-class frigates. Recent modifications have allowed Rushmores to carry mecha instead of standard attack craft, greatly improving their combat abilities. Compared to the various frigates, Rushmore's have a higher survival rate when faced with mecha thanks to their larger weapon complements and heavier armor. As such, orders for these vessels are increasing. Weapons and Equipment *'WEAPON:' Strike Craft Complement Category:Ships Category:FAP